


happy mother's day

by carmillachangedme



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Mothers Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, legends being a big family, sara is a big softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillachangedme/pseuds/carmillachangedme
Summary: The legends surprise their time mom's with a mother's day presentSara is baby, avalance are soft and cute, and the legends just have a nice day together as a family
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 210





	happy mother's day

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I wrote this in like two hours after getting the idea. I also didn't proof read so i'm sorry if this is absolute garbage

Sara let out a content sigh, snuggling further into Ava. The legends miraculously had a quiet day today, so she took full advantage of it, locking her and Ava away to spend some quality time together. She felt Ava place a small kiss on her forehead before returning to running through her fingers through her hair again. Sara smiled into the taller girl's neck, nuzzling her face gently against the bare skin there, and tightening her grip around Ava’s waist, pulling them impossibly closer. She heard Ava let out a small chuckle.

“You know, if someone had told me a deadly assassin could also be the biggest cuddle bug, I would have laughed in their face.” Ava teased. 

“Shut up, jerk.” Sara mumbled into her girlfriend’s neck. 

“I think it’s cute, babe.” 

She stifled a whine as she felt Ava stop playing with her hair, but she soon felt that hand gently tilting her chin up. Staring into her deep blue eyes, she almost stopped breathing. There was so much love pooled in her eyes, Sara could feel her chest grow warm and feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. Ava still managed to have this affect on her, even after being together for two years, but it felt so much stronger in this moment. They had been so busy lately with the encores, and trying to get all the rings that they had hardly had any time together. They were usually too exhausted at the end of the day and both ended up falling asleep before they could talk or do more fun activities together. So after a whole day of being wrapped up with each other between the sheets of their bed, showing and telling one another how much they loved each other, Ava’s gaze felt so much more intense than usual. 

Sara stretched up, closing the small space that was left between them, connecting her lips with Ava’s. She wanted Ava to be able to feel all the love she felt swirling inside of her right now, and she could tell the other girl was a little off guard, taking a second or two before kissing her back with just as much intensity. She felt the hand that had been holding her chin up slowly start to make its way to her shoulder, and slowly down her arm, and finally landing on her waist. Sara shivered a little bit, feeling goosebumps rise where Ava had touched her. Ava shifted a bit beneath her, and then she felt those strong hands pulling her on top of her by her waist, all while keeping their lips connected. Sara let out a small groan, loving the feeling of so much of her skin touching the taller girls underneath her. She felt Ava start to gently nip and licking at her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth up. Both girls let out moans of pleasure as their tongues connected. She let Ava take control and deepen the kiss more, feeling her body heat up again underneath her girlfriends hands which had started exploring her body. Reluctantly, Sara pulled back, needing to catch her breath. Ava took the opportunity to start kissing her neck and Sara’s head swam with lust, but she couldn’t ignore how tired she was feeling. 

“Babe.” She said, a little breathlessly. 

“Mmm?” Ava replied the best she could while she continued to work on her neck. 

Sara let herself get lost in the feeling of her girlfriends soft lips and warm tongue on her neck for a moment. As much as she wanted to continue this, she really was tired. So with as much willpower as she could muster up, she pushed herself up until she was straddling Ava’s waist. Ava looked up at her, confused. Sara couldn’t stop herself from leaning back in and giving Ava a quick kiss. She looked too cute with her lip in a pout. 

“What’s wrong, love?” 

“Nothing. I’m just really tired.” As if to prove her point, she let out a yawn. “You wore me out earlier.” She said, giggling a bit. 

“Come here.” Ava said, opening her arms up to invite Sara to lie down on her chest. 

Rolling off of Ava’s waist, she put her head on her chest and felt her girlfriends strong arms wrap around her. Sara threw her leg over her waist and snaked her arm over her stomach and pulled herself in tight. 

“My little koala.” Ava said above her, letting out a little giggle. 

Sara just smiled and turned her head to place a small kiss on her chest. They both let out content sighs, happy to be safe in each other’s arms. 

“I love you.” Sara said sleepily. 

“I love you too, baby.” 

She felt her body growing heavier as she grew more and more relaxed. Listening to Ava’s heart beat and feeling the gentle rhythm of her breathing underneath her cheek always let her slip gently into a deep sleep. 

“Captain.” 

Sara let out what could only be described as a mix between a whine and a growl. She gripped onto Ava even tighter, deciding to ignore the AI for now. 

“Captain.” 

Guess, she wasn’t going to be able to ignore her after all. She rolled onto her back and brought her arm up to cover her eyes, not totally willing to accept she was going to have to get out of her nice warm bed. 

“What, Gideon.” She huffed out. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, Captain, but it seems there’s been an incident in the kitchen.” 

“I’m going to kill them.” Sara said as she sat up, shivering as the cool air of the ship hit her bare skin. 

“Come on, babe. We’ll go deal with it together.” 

She felt Ava slide out of the bed and she let out a groan. With much effort, she picked up her clothes off of the floor and got dressed. When both of them looked presentable, they left their room together, heading towards the kitchen. Sara noticed how unusually quiet it was on the ship, maybe something bad actually had happened. 

“Gideon, tell me about this incident.” 

“I’m afraid I don't know much, Captain. Dr. Heywood and Mr. Tarazi only told me to inform you to get to the kitchen and that it was urgent.” 

They rounded the corner into the kitchen, fully expecting to see her team dead. Instead she was met with a face full of confetti and glitter. 

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!” 

Sara closed her eyes for a second, composing herself so she didn’t start yelling at her team. They seriously pulled her and Ava out of bed, for this? She looked around the kitchen and she noticed the whole team was there, wearing pointy party hats. There was a banner hanging from the ceiling. Sara internally rolled her eyes at it as she read it. ‘Welcome Home’ had been crossed out and someone had sloppily written ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ underneath it. One of the tables had also been decorated with the nice table cloth and plates they only used for very special occasions. 

After taking everything in, she focused her attention on her team. She just raised an eyebrow at them, waiting to hear what the hell was going on here. 

“We know you guys aren’t actually moms.” Behrad started. 

“But, you and Ava are practically our moms. You’re our time moms. You keep us in line and make sure we don't do anything too stupid.” Nate continued. 

Sara rolled her eyes at the statement. It had been a running joke for a while now that she was pretty much their mother and she couldn’t lie to herself or ignore the warmth that spread in her chest now when they included Ava as one of their time moms. Beside her she saw Ava bring her hands up to her chest, a smile on her face. 

“So we decided to throw you guys a nice dinner to show our appreciation.” She heard from behind her. 

Turning around, she saw Ray step into view at the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Ray!” Sara exclaimed, throwing herself at the taller man, hugging him in tight. 

“And, I just missed my friends.” 

“Nora!” Ava said, moving quickly to take the smaller girl in her arms. 

Sara let go of Ray and managed to peel Ava off of her best friend so she could give Nora a hug as well. The kitchen, which had been so quiet before, was now filled with laughter and chatter as everyone was catching up with how Ray and Nora had been since they left. Eventually, they made their way over to the table, ready to dig into whatever meal someone had Gideon fabricate. Once she was done eating, she leaned back in her chair, slowly sipping on her glass of whiskey. She looked around the table, taking in how her whole team was chatting away and looked happy. She squeezed Ava’s thigh with her other hand, which she had left there to rest the entire time they were sitting there. 

“What’s up, babe?” Ava said softly to her. 

She turned so that she could look properly at her girlfriend. 

“Nothing. I’m just happy.” 

“Me too.” Ava said, smiling at her. 

“Who knew that two years ago you were going to fall in love with an ex-assassin and become the adoptive mother of 8 fully grown adult-children.” Sara laughed, realizing how strange their situation was but wouldnt change it for anything in the world. 

“If someone had told me that, I would have called them crazy.” Ava said, laughing a little. “But, now I can’t imagine my life any other way.” 

Sara just leaned over and gave Ava a chaste kiss on the lips. Suddenly the entire table erupted in a chorus of fake gagging noises and called for them to get a room. Sara just pulled back, laughing and rolling her eyes at her team. 

“We actually have a gift for you.” Behrad spoke up. 

Ray got up and pulled out a small box in his pocket and placed it in front of her and Ava. Both her and Ava looked at eachother, confusion both written on their faces. Sara shrugged and then reached forward to open up the small box. 

“Keys?” She said confused. 

Ava pulled the box closer to her and pulled out a small piece of paper from under the keys. 

“Coordinates? To where?” 

Sara looked up at her team and was met with everyone grinning at her. Knowing her team, this could mean anything. Good or bad. 

“Why don’t you punch the coordinates into your time courier, Ava.” Nora suggested. 

Ava, still looking adorably confused, pulled the cuff of her sleeve up to reveal the time courier she always kept on her wrist. She punched into the coordinates on the tiny screen and then looked over at Sara. Once again, she just shrugged her shoulders, not really sure what the legends had gotten them into. Ava pushed enter on the courier and suddenly a portal opened up to reveal a house. It was a beautiful two story house, painted a lovely light blue and had crisp white trim around all the windows and on the shutters covering the glass on the windows. Sara could smell and hear the ocean and could just make out the crashing waves behind the house. There were trees and greenery on both sides of the house, making it feel completely private. Just as soon as the portal opened, it closed again and her attention was brought back to her family sitting around her. 

“What the hell was that?” Ava asked. 

“Why don’t you tell them, honey.” Nora said, looking over to Ray. 

Sara looked over and was met with a very happy looking Ray. He was practically bouncing in his seat, and Sara couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her lips despite being very confused as to what was going on. 

“So, turns out I still had some money in my bank accounts. Well, more than a little bit actually. It was actually an alarming amount of money. I thought I had lost it all when everyone thought I died, but I guess not!” Ray laughed, looking around the room nervously. He cleared his throat before continuing on. “But, like I said, everyone thought I was dead, so my accounts were frozen. So Nora, despite my protests, managed to get one of her kids to wish that I could access my accounts again. We had to promise to buy her a pony to get her to do it, though I don't know why she didn’t just ask Nora for a pony-” 

“Ray!” Nora cut in, trying to get him back on track. 

Sara just sat back, enjoying everything going on around her. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed hearing Ray ramble on about things. 

“RIght, anyways, I had enough money to buy Nora and myself a house, and a vacation house-” 

“You’re telling me you’re rich, haircut?” Mick cut in. 

“No, no, we’re not rich. We’re comfortable.” Ray replied. 

“That’s something only rich people say.” John pipped in. 

And just like that, the table erupted in arguments. Sara just shook her head, and let it continue for a couple more seconds. 

“Hey!” 

The legends continued to argue around her, clearly not hearing over the noise. Suddenly, a shrill whistle was let out beside her. 

“Thanks, Aves.” She said, smiling at her girlfriend. “Alright, Mick, don’t even think about trying to rob Ray. John and Charlie, that goes for you too. Ray, please continue on.” 

“We bought you a house!” Nora spat out. “Sorry, Ray. You were taking forever.” She looked at him apologetically. 

“You, what?” Ava said. 

“She said they bought you a house.” Mick grunted out from the end of the table. 

“I heard what she said, Mick, thanks.” Ava replied, and then turned her attention to Ray and Nora. “Why would you do something like this?” 

“I know how much you loved your apartment in D.C., and how sad you were when you had to give it up.” Nora started, “and I know you’re enjoying your time on the waverider, but I know you Ava. I know you want a place of your own to relax in.” 

“I mean, yeah, but you didn’t have to buy a freaking house, Nora.” 

Sara reached under the table, feeling for Ava’s hand. She laced their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze to hopefully calm her girlfriend down a bit. 

“Let her finish explaining, babe.” Sara said gently. 

Ava let out a small huff and leaned back in her chair. She took a deep breath, and gave Sara’s hand a squeeze back. Sara just nodded at Nora, signalling that she could continue on. 

“Look, I know it seems extreme. But, you guys deserve somewhere you can kick back and relax from time to time. Sure, you can relax around the ship, but it isn’t the same as being able to get away from here. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t love being able to spend weekends on the beach away from the craziness of the ship?” 

“She has a point, babe.” Sara said. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ava sighed, “it’s just… A whole house?” Ava said, clearly not being able to wrap her head around the scale of the present. 

“You and Sara have done so much for us, we really wanted to give you guys something that showed how much the team appreciates you.” Nate pipped in. 

“You were part of this?” Sara raised an eyebrow at him. 

“We all were actually.” Behrad added in. “Obviously, Ray and Nora bought it. But, Ray and I helped to set up some stuff in the house so that you would have access to Gideon and the prognosticator. Plus we also set up a hologram function so you can talk to us when you’re here if something goes wrong.” 

“You mean, when something goes wrong.” Sara narrowed her eyes at him. There’s no way the legends were capable of going long without messing something up. 

“I helped decorate the house.” Zari chipped in. 

“I helped stock the pantry full of booze and food.” Nate said, raising his hand towards Sara for a high five. She rolled her eyes, laughing as she connected her hand with his. 

“I put up some magical barriers around the property, so nothing demonic should be able to get in.” 

“Aw, John, you do care.” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get used to it, love.” 

“What about Charlie and Mick?” Ava asked. 

“We gave them comfy chairs and beer and left them alone so they wouldn’t steal or break anything.” Behrad said. 

Sara let out a small chuckled, that seemed like a very appropriate thing to do for them. 

“You haven’t even heard the best part!” Nate said, a wicked glint in his eye. “Gideon, take us to mom’s house!” 

“Oh my god.” Ava said beside her, embarrassed. 

Sara narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look menacing, but she couldn’t stop the smile and laugh that erupted from her lips. Nate was usually the one who referred to her and Ava as mom’s more than the other’s so of course he would program this into Gideon. Seconds later, she heard the whirr of the engines start to quiet and heard the groan of the metal of the ship as they landed. She couldn’t stop the jolt of excitement that started racing through her. She absolutely loved the waverider. She loved her team, they were her family after all. But, since they were her family, they did tend to get on her nerves from time to time. She had never admitted it because Ava was so torn up about losing her apartment, but she was just as sad about losing it as well. It had been a small slice of heaven every time she was able to slip away from the ship, even for a couple hours. 

“Well, shall we go check out our new house?” Sara stood up, wiggling her eyebrows at Ava. 

Ava just stood up and grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the kitchen. They didn’t get very far before the rest of the team came racing up behind them, running past them towards the entrance bay. 

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Sara heard someone shout out. 

“They really are children, aren’t they?” Ava laughed. 

“Yeah, they are. But they’re our children.” 

Sara was speechless as they walked off of the ship. She had no idea where they were in the world but the sun shone warmly on her skin and the smell and sound of the ocean not far away met her nose and ears. She could hear the legends yelling and hollering and having fun somewhere in the distance. Sara started moving forward, eager to see what was waiting for them in the house. They arrived at the front door, where Ray and Nora had been waiting for them. 

“Now, the keys were really just for show. You don’t need them to get into the house. In fact, all you need to do is touch the handle and it should open for you.” Ray explained. 

Sara reached out and as soon as her hand touched the warm metal, she heard the sound of the lock opening. She twisted the handle and gently pushed the door open into her and Ava’s new house. Butterflies started flying around her stomach at the thought that this was hers and Ava’s. She never thought she would ever get something like this. She was always fighting for her life, or too busy keeping the waverider in the sky, but seeing an actual house in front of her that was her and her girlfriends got her mind spinning thinking about her future with her. Maybe she could have a life where she could settle down. Maybe they could even have kids of their own… 

“How does that work?” Ava asked, bringing Sara out of her thoughts. 

“It uses a bunch of things, but really I guess it uses fingerprints.” Ray responded.

“How did you get Sara’s fingerprint?” Ava questioned him. 

“Ummm, well, uhhh. It doesn’t only register Sara, in fact it’ll work for any of the legends” Ray stammered. 

“It’s okay, Ray.” Sara laughed, reaching behind her to pull Ava across the threshold. 

Sara’s first impression was that the house was beautifully decorated. She couldn’t lie, when Zari had said she decorated the house she had been worried it might have been over the top. But, the house had a very minimalistic, beach house vibe. But the thing that caught her eye the most was the floor to ceiling windows at the back of the house that had a perfect view of the ocean. And the pool, that the legends were currently all playing in. She chuckled to herself as she watched her children having fun. 

“This is amazing, guys.” Sara said, turning around to face Ray and Nora. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Nora said. 

Sara pulled all of them into a group hug, feeling incredibly grateful. Their hug was interrupted by Nate pulling back a sliding door and poking his head in. 

“Sara! Watch this!” 

She broke away from the group, watching as Nate steeled up and started running towards the pool. “Nate, no!” She heard the rest of the legends say, but it was too late. He launched himself in the air, pulling his legs in tight so he could cannonball. There was a moment of calmness as he entered the water, but then a massive slash followed suit, and she swore half of the water came flying out of the pool, completely soaking everything outside and the side of the house. 

Sara just sighed, shaking her head and laughed a little bit. “They really are children, aren’t they?”

Ava, Ray, and Nora started laughing behind her as well. She saw Nate get out of the pool and double over in laughter. While she couldn’t hear it from inside the house, she could see how angry the rest of the team was. They were drenched and yelling at Nate, who was now rolling around on the grass, holding his belly from laughing so hard. Then Sara saw Mick pull out his gun. 

“Oh, god.” She let out as she ran to the sliding door, ready to intervene before Mick barbecued Nate. 

Once the situation had successfully been de-escalated and the pool had been filled back up, the rest of the day went by peacefully. Sara and Ava lounged around on the chairs while the rest of the legends did whatever, everyone enjoying a relaxing day off away from the ship. As the sun started to set and the temperature started to dip, they all moved to the fire pit, which Mick happily started for them. They sat around, bundled up in blankets, roasting marshmallows and sharing bottles of alcohol and stories. Sara was curled into Ava’s side on an outdoor couch, a large blanket tucked around the both of them. She rested her head on her shoulder and smiled as she looked around at her found family. Way back when she was on Lian Yu, she could have never imagined she would have made it this far in life. Hell, even before getting on that damned boat she never thought she was the one who would want to settle down with anyone, or that she would be able to be surrounded by such amazing people. But, here she was. After going through so many hardships in her life, she couldn’t believe she was cuddling with the love of her life, laughing with her family, and feeling happier than she had in a long time. Between the sun, alcohol, and the safety from being by Ava, she felt herself start to nod off. 

“Uh oh, mom’s falling asleep.” Nate teased. 

“Am not.” Sara slurred, not even bothering to open her eyes. 

“Guess we should get back to the ship.” She heard Behrad say. 

She heard everyone start to get up around her and she managed to crack her eyes open a little bit. “Don’t you dare break my ship or screw up the timeline.” She managed to say to them. 

“Come on, babe. Let’s get you to bed.” 

Suddenly she felt weighless. Ava’s arms were underneath her, picking her up bridal style. Sara rested her head on her shoulder, throwing her arms around her neck. 

“Aww, the ex-assassin is actually a soft baby who needs to be carried to bed.” She heard Nate say. 

She opened her eyes, shooting daggers at him. She felt pleased with herself when she saw the teasing look on his face falter a bit. She just smiled and snuggled into Ava and closed her eyes again. 

“Come on, dude. You’re lucky you’re made out of steel otherwise she’d kick your ass.” She heard Behrad’s voice drift away from her as they walked towards the ship. Then a gust of wind hit her face as the engines for the waverider started up and then there was just the noise of the waves crashing against the beach. She felt herself moving as Ava started towards the house and next thing she knew she was being placed gently onto a very comfy bed. She let Ava help her out of her clothes so she would be more comfortable sleeping. 

“I’ll be right back babe.” Ava said, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

She must have dozed off for real because the next thing she knew, she felt the bed moving as Ava crawled in behind her. She rolled around so that she was facing her girlfriend. Once Ava was settled enough, Sara wasted no time in closing the gap between them, snuggling into the taller girl. 

“Goodnight, my little koala.” Ava chuckled. 

“Goodnight, babe. Maybe one day we’ll have an actual Mother’s Day with a real kid, not adult sized children.” Sara mumbled, already half asleep and not really aware of what she was talking about. 

Ava was quiet for a while, so Sara thought she had fallen asleep. She felt herself start to drift off as well. 

“I would like that very much, Sara.” 

She sleepily turned her head and placed a sloppy kiss on her chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

She felt Ava start to play with her hair and that was what finally put her under, already starting to dream of her and Ava and a little baby in their arms. 


End file.
